


I Am Only Yours When I Am Alone

by luxuryproblems



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, but whatever i don't hate this even though it's a little messy, i've only watched the show straight through once but it was an experience, kill me, possibly ooc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Gob and Tony are in a relationship, one that is shown in very different lights depending on who is around.





	I Am Only Yours When I Am Alone

**Author's Note:**

> woah spencer writes something that's NOT a falsettos fic??? wow what a shocker. ej when you read this i love u bih and this is for you. yell at me after you read it. this is probably ooc but i like it so fuck it whatever yall arent gonna read it anyway.

Gob and Tony don’t exactly like to share their private life with others. Yet, they continuously make out in every section of their public school. It’s not everyday you walk down a hallway, trying to go to your chemistry class and you see a fairly tall guy and a much shorter guy completely going at it. The students have learned to deal with it, but the teachers stand by the “six inches for your preferred God” rule. 

Tony has Gob up against a locker, and they two of them are sharing a kiss. It's almost rough, almost loving, as it alternates between the occasional lip bite and the occasional laugh from one of them. The position is awkward, and Gob is sort of half bent over to reach his boyfriend's height, but they somehow make it work.

On the left, Lindsay stands by, because Gob has one of her textbooks in his locker. On the right, a freshman girl stands by, because the two boys are making out on her locker and she is far too uncomfortable to ask them to move. 

A few seconds pass and Lindsay thinks there should only be a few more seconds til the two step apart. And she's right. The two break apart after another six seconds, but then Gob takes Tony by the collar and pulls him back in for more, this time rougher. 

“This is ridiculous.” Lindsay mutters as she slaps Gob’s side with the back of her hand. He stops kissing his boyfriend and looks down at his sister. “Hate to break up all the fun but, could you move out of this girl's way and maybe give me your locker key?”

Gob ignores the first part and fishes into the back pocket of his jeans for his key, drops it in his sister’s hand, then goes back to Tony. Before they can continue, Lindsay has the back of Tony’s shirt balled up in her fist and drags Tony -- Gob follows in suit -- away from the girl's locker.

Lindsay gives Gob a slap on the shoulder, an annoyed grin, and goes off to get her textbook for her first period class. Gob watches her walk off, and Tony holds back a laugh almost the whole time. Gob looks at him, confused, “What's so funny?”

“Your sister’s funny,” he replies. He takes one of Gob’s hands in his and gives him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Gob a bit flustered.

That was the weird part about the relationship. In public, around anyone at all, the two were completely different than they are when they're alone.

When there's other people, it's like the locker situation. The two kiss hard in the middle of the halls and block everyone's way of making it to class on time. They're rough, almost hardcore. There's thick sexual tension in the air almost at all times, and it annoys almost everyone, especially the other Bluths. Especially Michael. Especially when the two of them end up hijacking the fifteen year old's space in the house. He's gotten used to it at this point, and just kinda lets it happen. 

When the two are alone, it's a complete 180. There's gentle touches and barely any kisses, because the two of them are so content with each other's presence that they don't need to make constant contact. There's laughing and blushing and it's like the cheek kissing incident aforementioned. It's much more desirable to the both of them, but they also like the idea of how they act around other people. 

You can tell the two are around and going at it in the middle of the halls when there's a complete stop in the movement of students. They don't just stand in one spot to the side to make out, no. That would be too practical, and not enough to give them that rough couple aesthetic they wanted people to think they had. They stand dead center in the middle of the hallway in the transition from sixth period to seventh period. And they don't stand still either. They sway and end up pushing each other and grabbing each other and bumping into other people. It's chaos. Tobias passes by the two of them one day with Lindsay and makes a remark of, “Get a room!” When Gob stops abruptly and turns to make some snarky remark, Tobias is gone without a trace. Then they get right back at it and bump into a sophomore girl wearing a bandana. 

It gets to a point in the making out session when one of the teacher’s who usually monitors the halls steps by them, pushes them apart, and then motions to the now completely empty hallway, except for a panicked Buster rushing down the halls to get to his seventh period class. Tony apologies, the teacher walks away, and Gob laughs. In the moment of solidarity, Gob presses his nose to Tony’s in a gentle, romantic sense. It makes Tony smile wide. 

There’s a murmur of something unintelligible to the two of them. The boys are flushed red, and then separate to go to their respective classes.

It doesn’t feel like a lie, what the two of them do with each other around other people. They like doing it, of course, and it just fits their personalities better than what they’re more naturally doing. A lot of people would believe it was very out of character for the two of them to be in gentle love rather than be in obnoxious high school love. They’re both loud, gay-- well, Gob is bi, but it works out-- and, well, obnoxious, but they’re gentle together.

The relationship is nice, they’re both very content with themselves and each other in these past nearly two years. When other people aren’t in the equation, and they can be alone together for once, it’s even better. They’ll spend weekends at Tony’s and weekends sleeping in parked cars on the side of the highway, just to getaway. There’s flowers-- Tony buys fake ones for Gob due to his allergy, but they still make him blush and smile like crazy-- and real connections. 

They got on long walks, long drives, long anything, as long as they get to feel that connection. Gob will rent out a hotel room on a Friday night and the two of them will lay on the floor, smoke, and talk about the universe. Then the smoking turns into drinking with their fake IDs, as they both clock in at just over eighteen, but can easily get away with it due to Gob’s height and Tony’s tendency to forget shaving. Then the drinking turns into magic tricks, or illusions. Gob makes the “a trick is something a whore does for money” joke far more often when he’s drunk with Tony. 

The drunken nights turn into deep slumber, holding each other. An open mouth kiss on one of their necks, their warm bodies clutching each other like a lifeline. It’s nice. There’s no other way to really describe it. It’s warm, it’s gentle, and it’s nice. 

They spend hours on the highway talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Sometimes, there’s no talking, just enjoying the company of each other. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

But, these are moments they prefer to share with themselves. Everyone else can see the complete opposite of the true relationship, but the ones who look really close can truly see it.


End file.
